Tsunaku Senju
Tsunaku Senju is the one of the three main protagonist of the story, an [[Arunin|'Arunin']] of [[Konohagakure|'Konohagakure']], the son of [[Dan|'Dan']] and [[Tsunade Senju|'Tsunade Senju']], and the fifth''' Jinchuriki' of the [[Ten-Tailed Shukaku|'Ten-Tailed''' Chikaku]]. Appearance In Part I (Kaipuden) he has blue eyes, red hair, black shirt (With the insignia of the Senju Clan), a vest to cover the shirt, blue homage, a black belt, blue pants, red and white color shoes, and a blue headband (The same Headband Tsunade wore).In his Soul Reaper Form, he wears the standard Soul Reaper cloths, and a green Zanpakuto steathe on his back (even on his human form). In Part II (Shippuden) he is rarely on his Soul Reaper Form, but has his Zanpakuto and wears his steathe, he wears a black shirt (with long sleeves), a vest with green lines on the below to cover the shirt, green homage, green belt, black pants, a red and white color shoes, and the same blue [[Headband|'Headband']]. History After the Sasuke left the village, Tsunade starting to remember the [[Sacred Stone|'Sacred' Stones]] has the power of letting a woman to give birth (But also gives the new birth a Tailed Beast) and use it that made her pregancy until ten days, and after several pushes, Tsunade gave birth to her newborn son, Tsunaku was born. After three days since he was born, he begin to learn, grown, and talk by himself while he was aging into a nine years old. All he d id in his four year/ twelve days was staying in his room at the Hokage Mansion (because if Konoha citizens knew that Tsunaku is a jinchuriki, he would suffer the same misery as Naruto did). One day, he and Tsunade decide to take a family photo (just her and Tsunaku) she trust and love her son, so she gave Tsunaku, her father's special necklace, the Tsugoshi Necklace of Spirit, and sometime uses a secret passage in order to head to the training grounds, to train him in ninjutsu and taijutsu taught by her father when she was a kid. When Tsunaku became five years old, he went to the Ninja Academy, he was the top student of the academy (just like Itachi was when he was a child), getting good grades, and also master all E-Rank ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, but was bullied by Konohamaru and his pranks until his last prank was with shurikens that cause Tsunaku to bleed, he decide to leave the Konoha for a while, he met Sasori that was assign to capture a Jinchuriki, but decide to help him by letting himself into his mind and Sasori saw a Tailed Beast calling The Ten-Tailed Shukaku, Sasori decide to promise Tsunaku to keep his secret from the Akatsuki and to let him achieve Soul Reaper powers. Later Deidara notice that Tsunaku is a Jinchuriki and decide to kidnap him to Pain. before Pain was going to use his Jutsu, Sasori in his Puppet Body stop Pain from taking Tsunaku's life and soon Deidara was willing to stop him, but minutes before Deidara was going to kill Sasori, Tsunaku was becoming angry and uses his Green Chakra Arms and attacking alot at Deidara, just befor Sasori was minutes away of dying, he uses the Ten-Tails's Jutsu to free Sasori's soul from the evil puppet part of him and send it to the Shadow Realm, then Sasori was human again and was asked by Tsunade if he could be a Leaf Shinobi with the rank of Jonin after he served his time in the Leaf Maxium Prison and giving information about the Akatsuki. later Tsunaku was taking a walk before he could become a Shinobi, he saw and met Hanabi almost being bully by a group of graduates, telling them to stop him, but the Cloud Ninja was stronger than him, so the spirit of the necklace came to his aid and banish the Cloud Ninja to the Shadow Realm and save Hanabi. Tsunaku vows to protect his friends, family, and his ancestors' teasure. Jutsu Ninjutsu, Taijutsu - Speed Style: Sphere Dashing Jutsu Ninjutsu - Speed Style: Chakra Sword Slash Ninjutsu - Speed Style: Ultra Flame Palm Ninjutsu - Speed Style: Mountaining Thunder Strike Ninjutsu - Speed Style: Rasengan Ninjutsu - Speed Style: Speed Blast Barrage Ninjutsu - Speed Style: Omni Aura Jutsu Ninjutsu - Speed Style: Spiritgan Bomb Ninjutsu - Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu Ninjutsu - Water Style: Raging Waves Ninjutsu - Water Style: Gorgon Ninjutsu - Water Style: Surface Slicer Ninjutsu - Gakoreki Ninjutsu - Water Style: Water Shockwave Chakra Flow, Taijutsu - Earth Balance: Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Flow, Taijutsu - Earth Balance: Five Palms of Earth Chakra Flow, Taijutsu - Earth Balance: Heaven Kick of Pain Chakra Flow, Taijutsu - Earth Balance: Heaven Punch of Pain Chakra Flow, Taijutsu - Earth Balance: Three Strike of Strength Chakra Flow - Secret Senju Style: Nature Spiritual Aura Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu - Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu - Wood Style: Tree Hole Reflecting Jutsu Bunshinjutsu, Ninjutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu Ninjustu - Rasengan Ninjutsu - Healing Jutsu Ninjutsu - Spiritgan Power & Abilities Sage Mode: As a Slug Sage, he could stick to anything he touches and move toward it, and the limits is by the amount of chakra he has, but with his Soul Reaper, Hollow, and Jinchuriki powers, Tsunaku's Sage Mode had no limits, Jinchuriki Powers: Tsunaku has the Ten-Tailed Shikaku inside of him, he was able to control his powers everytime he uses it against oppnents stronger as or than him, no matter how much number of tails him had on his jinchuriki forms, his strength, speed, and Green Chakra is invisibility for a match. Chakra Nature: Tsunaku's first Chakra Nature is Speed Style, since it is a part of Wind Element, Tsunaku is able to use Wind Style, Tsunaku is became known as the "Youngest Speed Style User", then starts to master Water Style and is still currently not able to find a Water Style teacher, until after fighting Mizuki, Tsubaki decide to teach Tsunaku Water Style, since he spend a whole day and the morning learning its use, during his battle with Orochimaru and his S-Rank Mission to retrive his aunt, he became at the Master Level. Uriwami is the Earth Style teacher Tsunaku needed to find, after their match in the Chunin Exams' preliminary rounds, Uriwami agree to teach Tsunaku, Earth Style, they spend the last two weeks for Tsunaku to finally master more of Earth Style at a Semi Level. After Sasuke returns to Konoha, and the battle with the Element Tracker Ninja Four, he began his Lightning and Fire Style training with Sasuke, Mabito, and Makira, after training in a week or ten days, his lightning chakra and fire chakra has been getting better, its indeed in the Semi Level with his Earth Style finally in the Master Level. Master Zanjutsu Specialist: Since he gain the power of a Soul Reaper, he has been using his Zanpakuto to achieve his three states until the Fake Konohaguke Saga in Part 1, in Part 2, Tsunaku again uses his Zanpakuto in the War of the Nobodies,Hollows,Vizards,Shinobis, & Shinigami Saga against the Arrancars and Akatsuki and on his final adventure (for now) on the Shadow Dragons Saga to defeat the Soul King (who almost became evil) in order to prevent the Shinobi and Soul Reaper Worlds' Paralysis. Expert Hakuda Specialist: Since Tsunaku is a member of the Senju Clan, he rename the superhuman strength as Earth Balance, he needs to use his chakra to made an incredible strike against his oppenents. Kido Specialist: Tsunaku can barely use an Incantation to say the Kido he needs but can still use Hado. Master Hoho Specialist: Tsunaku has master Flash Steps since he created Speed Style, he became equal to Yoruichi Shihoin, he was even faster than Byakuya and Ulquiorra. Vast Spiritual Power: Tsunaku has an incredible Spiritual Pressure since he kept on training on Part I, by gaining the Spiritual Pressure from Sasori's training at the age of four as a spirit when he began to transform into a Soul Reaper along with the battle with Mizuki. Zanpakuto [[Hogetsu|'Hogetsu']] (meaning "Fire Moon") Hogetsu is both the Zanpakuto sword and spirit of Tsunaku Senju, his appearances are of the First Hokage, with a red coat, white upper and hand collars, and the face as the First Hokage, he live inside of Tsunaku's inner world that looks like Konohaguke with tall trees, even had an equal like Hollow Tsunaku (who has been destroy by Tsunaku) since he was destroyed, Hogetsu returns to Tsunaku's inner world. 'Shikai': Hogetsu's release form has a red hilt and handle, a blade that will grow as long as it's wielder is at the same height as it is, with red color equiped tip of a blade and the center in a circle shape, so it resemblances is of a europe-like sword. Shikai Techniques: *'Shikai Special Ability': Since the Shikai is a Fire Type and a Sacred Blade, it gathers the limits of spirit power from the elements of nature and the blade awaken more techniques. *'Getsuga Tensho '(meaning "Moon Fang Piecer"): Tsunaku flips his Zanpakuto, Hogetsu then release a green energy slash form the tip of the blade against his opponent. When Hogetsu and his wielder combine their spirit energy together in battle, creating a massive amount of damage. *'Bokei Reiki '(meaning "Matrix Aura"): This Technique allows Tsunaku to create an energy ball of aura then lauch it to his oppnent with unbelieve strength. *'Mokusei Toku '(meaning "Wooden Shield"): This Technique allows Tsunaku to create a shield made out of wood to protect himself and to reflect the attack to his opponent. * Aura no Ikaho '''(meaning "Aura of Majestic Fire"): This Technique allows Tsunaku to create a fire aura energy ball that takes a lot of chakra and spiritual energy then lauch it with both hands. '''Bankai: Shodai Hogetsu (meaning the "First Fire Moon"): It's shape is of a green key hilt and handle, a Keyblade Blade with a black and green edge, a long green robe with white covers(on the shoulders, hands on top, and a another rope under the first one), a white belt, with twice the Chakra and S pirtual Pressure Tsunaku has. It also (in the age of nine or ten of Tsunaku) has the ability to make Tsunaku have the appearance and body of a 12 or 13 year older, temporarily when he activates his bankai. Bankai Techniques: *'Getsuga Tsunami' (Moon Fang Tidal Wave):Tsunaku can create a large wave of energy that looks like a Tsunami with a sword slash toward his opponents. *'Enhanced Getsuga Tensho':This Getsuga Tensho has been strengthen three times of its average power and the energy color has been turn into black and green, This technique is called the "Midori Getsuga Tensho" '''(meaning the "Green Moon Fang Piecer") Hollowificiation (Both Formerly and Return) '''Hollowificiation: Tsunaku gain Hollow-like powers when he was five years old ever since Sasori train him to gain Soul Reaper '''powers by breaking his Chain of Fate then after the chains were broken and the mask was forming, his Soul Reaper Form and Hollow Mask was Create along with Hollow Tsunaku. Before thr Fake Konohagakure Battle Saga, Tsunaku wants to both control his Hollowificiation and to finally destroy his Inner Hollow, after Hollow Tsunaku was destroy, Tsunaku was still able to gain the Hollow powers and to control it. '''First Hollow Mask: Tsunaku's first Hollow Mask was White (As a usually mask) and three green stirpes with a zigzag mouth, it was first appear on Tsunaku's training with Sasori after gaining the powers of a Soul Reaper. But Tsunaku destroy his mask to see himself in his Soul Reaper Form. Second Hollow Mask: Tsunaku has gain this Second Mask after Destroying his Inner Hollow '''as a part of his training with the '''Vizard, Hiyori Sarugaki, the Second Mask was form into green with blue stripes and white teeth, on the Fake Konohagakure Battle Saga, when Hanabi Hyuga was Kidnapped by Pain's Deva Path, he went to Awegakure to save Hanabi, when he didn;t want to scare Hanabi, he said "There nothing to be scare of Hanabi, I'll end this battle", even when the mask was broken, he still ot the power to defeat the Deva Path '''by thinking of saving Hanabi. '''Enhanced Spiritual Power: While wearing his mask, his Spiritual Pressure are double, along with his jutsus, when he battle with unbelieve aura energy. With this Spiritual Pressure he could have his mask on for twenty-four hours, even if Tsunaku wants to. Enhanced Strength: While wearing his mask, his superhuman strength was double to do any Earth Balances jutsus, without tiring himself. Enhanced Speed: While wearing his mask, his speed was increasing beyond his regular speed limit, and was to finish any oppenent with a number of Speed Style jutsus. Midori Getsuga Tensho (Green Moon Fang Heaven Piecer): While wearing his mask, his techinque Getsuga Tensho(Moon Fang Heaven Piecer)has been increase and turn into dark green slash blast and it's damage is double. Third Hollow Mask: After his battle with Pain (Nagato), Tsunaku's Hollow mask was upgrade on the same green surroundings, blue lines on the cheeks and two blue lines on the side of the both and blue blue ears. Enhanced Midori Getsuga '('Green Moon Fang): While wearing his mask, Midori Getsuga Tensho has been increasing it's damage on the Fourth Great Ninja War Saga '''when he battle '''Madara Uchiha with Rakuha and Yukiyo, 'he unleases his ultimate strength into the Getsuga Tensho directly to Madara. '''Enhanced Midori Getsuga Tsunami '('''Green Moon Fang Tidal Wave): while wearing his mask, his technique Getsuga Tsunami 'has been increase and it's color has been turn to dark green. Plot - Part I - Kaipuden [[Mizuki Strikes Back Saga|'Mizuki Strikes Back Saga]] Tsunaku told a bit of Naruto's story of the original series, (through the Land of Wave Arc into the Sasuke Retreavel Arc) while the new start of the stor y shows about Naruto's adventures, Tsunaku shares his side of the story and is shown in a training ground, wondering what he'll do as a genin but needs a team, so he decide to ask Konohamaru and Hanabi for a special graduation test, while they secretly walk outside of the village, (mainly Tsunaku and Konohamaru were arguing, then Hanabi trying to stop it) a large group of Hollows appear in front of them, so he decide to tell Konohamaru and Hanabi to get away, but they chose not to, because they have to provide to not only the Hokage and the rest of the chunin and jonin-level shinobi of Konoha that they have what it take to fight and protect the village as ninja, but also to impress Tsunaku by showing him their strength by fighting the Hollows. Soon after Konohamaru and Hanabi were able to defeated four Hollows, Tsunaku join them as they fought together as a team, once they defeated them all, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka came and saw how they vanish them, and decide to make them new graduates as genin. Once Team Tsubaki was form, Tsunaku finally name the laboratory, The Underground Laboratory of Research and Development, Tsubaki said that it was a nice name and that their first mission will begin the next morning. When morning came, they were assign to caught a dog, by the idea of both Kakashi Hatake and the Fifth Hokage, when they completed their mission Konohamaru angrly ask Tsunade for a hard rank mission like Team Kakashi had, so she agreed, just before the mission, Tsunaku told Konohamaru and Hanabi to wait in the lab for a new jutsu to show them when he saw Naruto heading to the Hokage office, about Jiraiya's cruel prank, then hear Tsunaku talking about a year of a Ninja Academy instructor, Mizuki trick Naruto to steal the Scroll of Sealing, and that he was arrested to the Maxium Prison, the reason why a Chunin like Mizuki would the scroll because of he was involve with Orochimaru cause of his human experiments of an illegal jutsu. In the morning while sleeping, his Dimenisonal Screams active as he saw Mizuki harming his sensei, Tsubaki, so he secretly went to the Leaf Hospital, through the air vents, he heard everything about how Mizuki broke out of prison by Kurenai and Asuma who were in the infermary room, as soon as possible he got out of the air vents and heads out to his teacher's home, but was stop by his mother to not be part of the situation, but decide to, for he promise Naruto to bring Sasuke back to the village, so he later summon Gamatsu to find Mizuki's sense. [[Search for Sayo, Fumi, and Tsuraiko Saga|'Search for Sayo, Fumi, and Tsuraiko Saga']] Tsunaku and his friends Suigetsu Hozuki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Jugo got in the Tokoro Ship, an invention create by the Hero of the Leaf [[Second Chunin Exam Saga|'Second Chunin Exam Saga']] After teeling and explaining the Third Tsuchikage to have Iwagakure's Genin to take part in the Chunin Exams, the next day, he arrives in the location where the first stage of the exams will begin, he and the others of the Konoha Rookies heard a Suna kunoichi and a Iwa shinobi arguing about their history in the Third Great Ninja War, sooner, Tsunade stop the fighting, and saw Uriwami who was the girl in a cavern vision. [[Prevention of the Uchiha Clan Massacre Saga|'Prevention of the Uchiha Massacre Saga']] Tsunaku in his dream was in an unknown place that Madara explain was destroy by him, then tells Tsunaku the truth behind the Uchiha Clan Massarce with the mastermind being Danzo. He and the Konoha Council agreed to spy on the entire clan after the Nien-Tails' Attack on Konoha, they thought the Uchiha Clan were responisble (due to Madara's actions), so they place Itachi to spy on them, while the Third Hokage wanted to negotiate with them. Orochimaru Infiltration Saga [[The Five Nation's Battle Royale Saga|'Five Nation Battle Royale Saga']] Higure's Ark Invasion Saga Harukugan's Downfall Saga [[The Fake Konohagakure Battle Saga|'Fake Konohagakure Battle Saga']] Five Kage Summit Saga Confining the Jinchuriki Saga [[The Fourth Great Ninja War Saga|'Final Great Ninja War Saga']] While the Young Shinobi Alliance and Allied Shinobi Force were preparing for the Fourth Great Ninja War, Tsunaku along with Naruto, Killer Bee, and Tsuraiko were send to the Turtle Island avoiding to be capture by the Akatsuki, in there, he continue training his newfound Hollow powers after the Pain's Invasion on the Fake Konohagakure, he ask Killer Bee to help him with his training, after making a Kumo greed, Killer Bee agreed to, and brought out his eight sword with Tsunaku activating his Bankai (Shodai Hogetsu), they begin clashing swords, a clash of Zanjutsu and Kenjutsu. 'Kaipuden' Finale Saga' Plot - Part II - Shippuden Energy Level Category:Jinchuriki Category:Senju Clan Category:Human Category:List of Speed Style Users Category:List of Wind Style Users Category:List of Water Style Users Category:List of Earth Style Users Category:List of Lightning Style Users Category:List of Fire Style Users Category:List of Hidden Leaf Ninja